I'll Find You
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: Rose spends her life grieving after Duplicate Ten died... until someone with a message helps her see the light.
1. Everything Fell Out of Place

_Hello loves! This chapter is gonna be a little short, but only because I felt it needed to end here. I'll post the second chapter VERY soon to make up for it. I hope you enjoy! Please review/follow/favorite. Thanks!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, The Tenth Doctor, the Tenth Doctor Duplicate, Jackie, Pete, Tony, and Rose Tyler or the BBC. Everything goes to its rightful owners._

* * *

My name is Rose Tyler.

I live in an apartment in Cardiff.

Alone.

Two years ago, the story was different.

I was active. Fun.

Now all I do is cry.

I pass my time writing fanfiction.

It's quite relaxing, actually.

I reach for my phone and check the time.

4:56 pm.

Before I can put the phone down, a message comes up on the screen.

It's Mickey, wanting to know how I'm doing.

They've been nonstop since..

Well, since it happened.

Not just Mickey, either.

Everyone at Torchwood, too.

Jack, Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Tosh.

Toshiko was always my favorite.

She, unlike the others, actually cares how you're feeling.

Not just asking so you don't feel bad about not asking.

She understands.

She's there, always.

_"I'm fine, Mick." _I reply.

I set my phone down and fall backwards onto my bed.

I was they would all just leave me alone.

**_Knock, Knock._**

_Ugh, go away._

"Rose? It's me. Mum." Jackie calls from beyond the door.

"Yeah, mum?" I reply.

"Can I come in, love?" she says, sounding sympathetic.

That's how they all ever sound now.

I grudgingly get up and open the door, then climb back into bed.

Jackie sat on the edge of my bed, near me.

"We're going out to dinner.."

"Okay..?"

_She doesn't live here.. Why is she telling me?_

"Rose, I really want you to come."

_No. Please, no._

"Rose? Please." Jackie said smoothly.

"Okay."

"Go wash up, please."

With that, she got up and left.

I managed to pick myself up and walk to my bathroom.

Before I know, I'm standing in my room, wrapped in a towel; my hair wet.

I quickly change and fix my hair.

After ten minutes pass, I walk out to the main room to see my parents waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Pete asked.

"Yeah.. Where are we going?"

"A place we always go to. Great food." Jackie smiled.

"Alright. Allons-y then."

Everyone realizes the words I've just said.

Jackie's smile drops.

"Okay." She says.

We walk out the door together; Pete carrying Tony, Jackie carrying her purse, and I carrying my attitude.

We all pile in the car and start off towards the restaurant.

It's a medium sized place.

Maybe a main room and a back room, not much more.

We make our way into the eater and are seated in the back room.

"So, what do you think you're going to eat?" Pete asked.

I pick up the restaurant's menu and scan through it, trying to find something.

"Um, pasta, I think." I reply.

He half-smiles and nods.

The waitress appears at our side and takes our orders, then walks off.

"Rose, hun.." Jackie starts.

I just barely look up.

"I know you miss him.. But life has to go on."

I sigh lightly.

"I know.. It's hard. I-I can't. I promise, I've tried. So hard."

"I know sweetie.. But.. that's why we brought you here."

My face twists in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Just then, a woman walks through the door wearing a microphone.

_Oh God. What did I just get into?_


	2. I Will Find Him

_Hi guys! I said I was going to upload this one very soon but there was a lot going on. It's blizzarding here right now so I figured I'd get it done for you all. I love this chapter, and I hope you do too! Again, I don't own any characters from Doctor Who, Doctor Who itself, Torchwood or the BBC. Everything goes to it's rightful owners. Tell me what you think! Review/Follow/Favorite :]_

* * *

"Hello, everybody! My name is Jocelyn Andrews and I'm a medium. Not, usually I'll start by letting you get to know me a little better but I'm getting a really, really strong presence. Who here lost a boyfriend or- or a husband?"

I look around, totally not wanting to be here.

One woman in the back raises her hand.

The medium walks over to her and shakes her hand.

"Did he die a tragic death?"

The woman just shakes her head.

"Okay.."

The medium slowly retreats to the middle of the room.

"Anyone whose boyfriend or husband died tragically?"

Jackie, who is cradling Tony, and Pete both look at me.

I reluctantly raise my hand.

"Oh yes! You! What's your name?" Jocelyn asks.

"Rose Tyler."

"And your boyfriend passed away, correct?"

I tear at the mention of him being my boyfriend.

"He-He wasn't my boyfriend but, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I loved him. And I know he loved me.. but he was never actually my boyfriend."

"He died tragically, right?"

At this point, I'm choking back sobs.

"I'm so sorry. I need a moment."

The medium nods and steps back a bit.

I take my napkin and dry my eyes as I begin to bawl.

I calm after a minute.

"Okay.. I'm ready."

'Alrighty. He died tragically?"

"Yes. He was in a car accident two years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

I simply nod.

"How does the letter 'D' come into play?"

"We called him the Doctor. He wouldn't tell us his real name, just insisted on being called the Doctor. He was stubborn like that." I laugh.

The medium laughs as well.

"He keeps showing me this blue box. Is it significant?"

"Very."

I turn my head at the thought of the TARDIS.

I miss it. And him.

"How?" Jocelyn asks.

I turn back to her.

"He loved it like it was his baby. Cared for it so much."

"That's so sweet." She says, smiling.

"He's showing me a beach. What's the beach?" she asks.

I can't hold my feelings in and cry.

"That's Bad Wolf Bay." I choke. "The day he left."

"He left?"

"Unintentionally, yes.. But I found him again and reunited."

"Do you write stories about him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay. This is his way of acknowledging that you still think about him."

"I do. A lot."

"He's chuckling, saying, 'I wanna make this fast, in case I fade out again. Can't rise burning up a while 'nother galaxy."

I laugh at his stupid joke.

Oh, how I miss his humor.

The medium looks confused but happy that Rose is finally smiling.

The medium turns to a compassionate tone, her face seemingly comforting.

"He says, 'Rose. You don't need to let go. You know that somewhere, maybe not in this world but _somewhere _there's another me. He may not look like me, but he still loved you just as much as I do. Go to him. He's waiting for you.'"

I tear up once more.

"I will. I will." I whisper.

"'Oh, and Rose?' he says. 'I love you too.'"

I sit there, stunned, as does the crowd.

The medium just smiles.

"You thought that, didn't you?" she asks.

I smile as tears stream down my face.

I turn to my parents and smile.

"I need to find him."

They both seem to understand and nod.

"Tomorrow morning.. Can you drive me to Torchwood Three?"

"Of course, love." Mum says.

The medium smiles then turns to the room again.

"Okay so, who lost a sister?"

I smile as I eat my dinner, planning my route.

I will find him.


	3. Just in Time

_Hi my loves! I'm so sorry, I've been busy with school and moving and things! It's summer now for me so I'll (Hopefully) be updating a lot more. Also! I've come to fall in love with Jenna-Louise Coleman (aka Clara) so, look for a fanfic from me about Whouffle! :] Anyway, enjoy, and again, I don't own any of the characters, etc._

* * *

I open my phone and send a text to Toshiko as Jackie pulls out of the driveway.

We're all cramped inside our tiny car, on our way to Torchwood Three.

It's a 15 minute drive, so it isn't that bad, but Tony won't stop crying.

The time passes quickly and I find myself waving to Mum and Dad as they drive away.

Torchwood's location is secret from family and friends, so I have to walk 3 miles to get there.

My mind wanders as I go.

_What happens if I don't find him?_

_…_

_What if he doesn't love me anymore?_

_NO. Stop thinking that way._

I mentally slap myself and hum soft music.

A few minutes later, I arrive at Torchwood.

I step on the block protected by the perception filter and slowly descend into the facility.

"Rose! How are you feeling?" Toshiko said with a smile.

"I'm doing well, Tosh, thanks." I say, returning the smile.

"You're not on today.. What's going on?" she asks, clearly confused.

"I need the team's help.."

She nods and whistles for the team.

Moments later, Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Owen show up.

"What's up..?" Jack asks.

"Well.. I saw a medium yesterday.. She told me that Travis loves me."

Travis was the name the Doctor Duplicate went by.

His way of fitting in.

"He said I should look for The Doctor."

I pause, waiting for them to pick up the hint.

"That's where you guys come into play. I need you to help me find him."

Most of the team nods, understanding.

Jack, however, sits there blank-faced.

"What's wrong Jack..?" Gwen asks.

"Rose, you know that this could tear a hole in the fabric of time and space. You could rip apart entire worlds.."

I sigh and look directly at him.

"I know.. But I've been doing some research. The last time someone traveled through dimensions was 3 years ago and nothing happened. Not a single world was destroyed."

"So you think. You'd never know."

"You don't get how happy this would make me, do you?"

"I do Rose! It's just risky."

"I get that! But this is The Doctor we're talking about! He's worth it!"

Jack's expression softens.

"You're right.. Okay.."

Everyone smiles and gets up from their chairs.

Jack took control of the situation quickly.

"Okay, Toshiko! Find the weakest point in the rift and lock destination of travel onto the TARDIS. Owen, make sure Rose is healthy enough to travel. Gwen. Prepare the cross-dimension jump. Ianto!"

He paused, a smile fixed on his face. He winked.

"Stay sexy."

"Will do, sir" Ianto winked back.

I smile at their romance and walk to Owen, who begins his examination.

Basic doctor stuff, with the additional strength test.

"She's good to go, Jack."

He nodded as Toshiko spoke up.

"Coordinates set for the TARDIS. The weakest point in the rift is a block away."

"Perfect. Gwen, everything set up?" Jack asks.

"Just about." She replies. She grabs a piece of a machine I've never seen and signals the team she's ready.

Everyone walks to the brick and ascends to the streets of Cardiff.

We walk together, using Tosh as our personal GPS.

Minutes pass and we arrive at the weak point.

"Okay. Let's go." Jack says, smiling.

"Wait, what do you mean, we?" I ask.

"I'm not letting you go alone.. What if the transport sends you somewhere else?"

He has a point.

"Fine. But I'm not going with you."

Jack's smile fades and he steps back.

"I wanna go with Tosh."

Tosh smiles and steps forward.

"Let's go." She says.

"You're set to go." Gwen says happily.

Suddenly, a transport portal appears in front of us.

Tosh steps in front of the portal and turns to me.

"I love you guys. Thank you so much." I say.

The love is returned, and I step up next to Toshiko.

"Let's go." I say happily.

I grabbed her hand and stepped into the portal with her.

Things are black for a few seconds, but my vision soon clears.

I suddenly find myself out of the transport and struggling to gain my balance.

Tosh stands nearly, trying to balance as well.

I look at my surroundings and recognize where I am almost immediately.

Toshiko and I stand alone in the console room.

I hear sloshing coming from the pool, and walk down the corridor to the pool room.

A woman is swimming back and forth.

Her hair is tied up in a swim cap.

She notices me standing there and stopps near the edge of the pool.

Her facial features are soft and warm.

"Oh, hey!" she says.

She jumps out of the pool and stands next to me.

She's about 5'2" and maybe 23-24.

I stand there, completely confused.

She takes off her hair cap and reveals shoulder-length brown hair.

_Must be the new companion._

The Doctor picks us well.

She's showing off her body in a red bikini with white polka dots.

"I'm Clara! Who are you?" She smiled.

"I'm Rose. Are you the new companion?"

"Oh, no.. The Doctor has no idea I even exist." She sighs.

I am now even more confused.

"So then what are you doing here..?"

"I'm here to save him. But he doesn't know I'm here! Don't tell him, please."

She smiles as I nod my head.

"Great, well, he's in his room if you wanna talk to him."

"Thanks." I say.

I look her up and down once more before leaving.

_Man, she's gorgeous. Thank God the Doctor doesn't know she exists._

I hum as I walk down another corridor.

The TARDIS loves humming.

I slowly walk up to the Doctor's bedroom and hear soft crying and slow music.

_Awee. I got here just in time._


	4. Catching Up

_Hey guys! Guess who stopped procrastinating and got this chapter done? This girl! :D ahah, anyway, enjoy! Review/favorite/follow please!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters._

* * *

I slightly knock on his door and he inhales sharply.

"Uhh, who is it?" he asks unevenly.

I smile to myself knowing he'll stop crying when he sees me here.

"Donna, is that you?" he asks.

_DONNA?!_

I hear him shuffle in his room and moments later, the door swings open.

"Hi." I say softly, smiling.

His face is shocked, then it slowly drops.

"Nice one, TARDIS. Stop playing tricks on me. The holograms aren't funny anymore." He says, then he retreats back to his room.

Before he can close the door, I put my hand to it and stop it closing.

"I'm serious. Cut it out."

"Doctor, I'm real. It's me, Rose." I smile.

"Rose Tyler is locked away in a parallel universe. And you know that."

"I can prove it." I grab his wrist and pull him from his all the way to the console room.

"This is the console. I know that already." He says bluntly.

"Not the console. Toshiko?" I call.

"Right here." She says, stepping out from behind a pillar. "Sorry, never actually been in here. It's beautiful."

"Thank you." The Doctor says.

"See? How can the TARDIS make a hologram of Tosh if she's never been in here?"

He seems completely unimpressed. "Still. That doesn't stop her from making you a hologram."

"Yeah, I guess. But Toshiko, tell him I'm real please."

"She's real. We built a multi-universe transport at Torchwood Three in our parallel world."

"See. I'm completely real."

"Oh my God." He looks astonished.

"There you go." I smile.

"Rose Tyler! My Rose Tyler! Ahhh! Rose!" He says, tackling me into a hug.

"Hello, Doctor." I say, laughing.

"Hi. Hello. Hey." He says, still grinning very widely.

"So before we talk about anything else," I begin, twisting my face from happiness to jealousy. "Who is this 'Donna?'"

His face is suddenly flushed and he looks down at his feet.

"She's a girl I travel with."

"Replaced me already?" I joke.

"I could never replace you, Rose Tyler!"

"I know, I was joking with you."

He hugs me once more and we don't let go.

Toshiko clears her throat after a few minutes and we embarrassedly pull apart from each other.

He looks into my eyes, and I can see that his bloodshot ones are slowly returning to normal.

"I've missed you so much." He says.

"I missed you too. But I'm here now, and we never have to miss each other again."

He smiles then quickly remembers something.

"Hey um, where's Tentoo?"

"Who?" Toshiko asks.

"Oh, um, Doctor, he went by Toby. Tobias Oliver."

"Right. So, what happened to him?"

"He uhm, he got into a car accident a few years back."

The Doctor's face drops.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"Rose? Would you mind explaining who this is because he looks exactly like Toby.." Toshiko asks.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess this is pretty confusing for you. On an adventure we had, his hand got cut off, and, being the weirdo he is.."

"Oi!" the Doctor shouts.

I laugh, then proceed, "He kept it. Anyway, last time we saw each other, he was about to regenerate, but he put all the regeneration energy into the hand and it created a duplicate of him. Since I had to go back to our world, I took Tentoo with me, and we decided to call him Toby."

"Ah." She says.

"Well, that's enough of that." The Doctor says.

"So, where's this.. Donna of yours?"

"It's a long story but.. she died.. in a sense.."

"Oh I'm so sorry." I say, my face falling.

"Yeah, I haven't had another companion since."

"What about that girl in the pool?"

"What?" the Doctor asks.

_Crap, he doesn't know she exists._

"Sorry.. I think that was a dream I had once.." I lie.

"Oh." He laughs. "Alright then. So! Should we go somewhere?"

Before I can speak, Toshiko butts in.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm getting major rift activity."

"Oh no." the Doctor says.

"What?"

"Do you remember what Jack said?" Tosh asked.

Jack's voice played over in my mind.

_"You could rip entire worlds apart."_

"Oh my God."

Toshiko, The Doctor and I all exchange a look.

_Well, crap._


	5. The Way It Should Be

_Hiya everybody! Well.. I probably should've said this sooner but this is the final chapter of this fic! I don't want to extend it any longer because then it wouldn't be following the original story I wanted to write. If you like my style of writing, feel free to check out my other stories "Save Me From Myself" and "The Lives We Lead". This chapter will be longer to make up for the surprise ending lol. Oh and in this fic, time runs faster in the real world than the parallel world. Thanks so much for following this story everyone! Hope you enjoyed it :]_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters._

* * *

"Doctor?" I ask the pacing time lord.

He ignore me completely and continues pacing, muttering to himself.

"Maybe… no.. ooh! No.. or maybe?" he mutters.

"Doctor!" I yell.

He snaps from him trance and looks to me, completely distraught.

"Yes..?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know.."

"Well, what is there that we can do?" I ask.

"We could, well.. I really don't know.."

"Okay. So. Brainstorm."

"Right."

The Doctor begins to pace once more, closes his eyes and rubs his temples.

Suddenly, he jumps and looks at Toshiko, who seems to be completely forgotten about..

"Oh! Brilliant! Tosh!"

Tosh looks completely confused and honestly, quite scared.

"Uhm.. yes?"

"Torchwood!" He yells.

She looks even more frazzled at his statement.

"Your world runs faster than this world, correct?" he asks.

"Yeah.."

"So, you built a multi-dimensional transport, which means that this Torchwood has built one as well! We can use it to send Tosh back then seal up the hole!"

"Yes!" I exclaim.

Finally, he's back! The Doctor I've missed coming up with genius ideas to save the day.

_My hero._

"But.." Tosh said barely audibly.

The Doctor rushed to the console and started to pull levers.

"What is it, Tosh?" I ask.

We fumble around in the console room as the TARDIS flies through the vortex.

"Well it's just-" she starts, but is cut off by the TARDIS throwing us all one final time as it comes to a halt.

The Doctor stops what he's doing briefly and looks at her. When he notices the unsure look on her face, he stops completely.

"We only finished our teleport because of Rose.. Her being with you in here for so long enhanced her brain. Since there's no Rose here anymore.. it's impossible they could be finished with it."

"So we'll just get Rose to help them finish it! No biggie!" The Doctor says.

"Doctor, it took us a while to get that thing done." I say.

"Well how long?"

"Weeks."

"We don't have weeks! We have little under 7 hours!"

"But, now that I know how to finish it, I could probably help." Tosh states.

"We still would take more than 7 hours." I inform her.

"Well!" the Doctor says, moving to the doors.

He put his hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Guess you'll have to work quickly." He smiled.

Tosh and I exchange knowing looks and rush out of the TARDIS.

We are met with Captain Jack holding Ianto Jones in his arms.

"Oh.. hello.." Ianto says awkwardly.

Jack releases the man from his arms and looks to us all.

Toshiko, being as short as she is, is barely visible from behind the Doctor. I stand beside him, a giant grin appearing on my face.

"Captain Jack Harkness." I say, smiling.

He takes a second and smiles back. "Hello, Rose."

Jack pulls me into a hug and immediately the Doctor is at Jack's side.

"Hey Jack." He butts in.

"Hello, Doctor."

We separate, and the Doctor takes full advantage.

He grabs my hand, then immediately confronts Jack about the device he needs, Toshiko still behind him.

"Right, well we haven't really finished it yet but I think Toshiko was getting somewhere."

"What do you mean 'was?' Did she stop?"

Jack's face quickly turns from serious to upset.

"Jack?" I ask.

"Toshiko is dead.."

"She's what..?" Toshiko asks, emerging from behind the Doctor.

"Tosh.." Jack whispers, his mouth agape.

"She's from a parallel universe, Jack."

"How did she die?" Tosh asks.

"She- she was shot trying to save Owen.." Jack explains.

Tosh looks scared and confused.

"Did she succeed?"

"No. No, she didn't."

"When did it happen?" Tosh asks.

"After the mishap with the rift taking people instead of just leaving them."

"That.. that just happened.." Tosh chokes.

I quickly rush to her side to comfort her. The Doctor breaking our hug after a minute or two.

"I know this is really hard right now, but we don't have much time.." He says softly.

Tosh sniffles and states that he's right. The four of us move into the main room of the Torchwood base, explaining to Ianto and Gwen why Toshiko is with us.

"Alright so, this is what we've got done so far." Jack says, motioning to the machine on the floor.

From what I can see, it's mostly done.

"Easy. As long as Tosh is okay enough to help, we can have this fixed in a few hours."

"I'm fine." Tosh says, bending down to inspect the machine.

I join her, and soon, Jack and Gwen are helping us to finish the product. Ianto occasionally brings us tools, coffee, etc.

A few hours later, things are getting better. The machine is nearly finished and the Doctor has managed to wait patiently.

"We just have to add a few more things and we're good." Toshiko states.

Mere seconds after she finishes her statement, a banging comes from the top of the Torchwood base.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asks.

"We've got company." The Doctor says.

He quickly climbs a ladder on the side wall of the underground room and sonics the door. He reads the information presented to him, and turns to us.

"You're not going to like this at all."

"Daleks?" I ask.

_I bloody hate those things._

"No.."

"What then?"

There's a bit of a pause, and the room fills with tension.

"The Weeping Angels."

My mouth drops, as does everyone else's.

I've met them once.. It was not nice. I decide to take control of the situation since no one else will.

"Alright then! Tosh, Gwen, help me finish this. Jack, help the Doctor keep those angels out. Ianto.. Just.. relax, I guess?"

He shrugs, and the teams assemble.

Toshiko, Gwen and I scramble to find the correct parts.

Jack climbs the ladder the Doctor currently is on and together, they use the sonic to seal any areas the aliens can get in.

The tension grows as the Doctor and Jack put all their strength into holding a piece of the ceiling into place.

"Quickly!" The Doctor yells.

I reach and grab one of the last few parts, but my hand slips, and it rolls underneath a nearby table.

"Shit!" I yell.

I run to the table and crawl underneath it. Thankfully, it isn't dark and I find the piece somewhat easily.

"Okay.." I say as calmly as I can.

The ceiling begins to crack and break as the angels pound harder and harder on the ceiling.

"It's done!" I yell, and pick up the device.

As I put the last piece in place, the ceiling breaks, allowing two angels to enter the room.

They do so, and fall to the ground.

"Keep looking at them!" The doctor yells.

He and Jack guard one angel as Tosh and Gwen guard the other.

Ianto hops up from his chair and over to me, helping me to start up the device.

As it turns on, the rift appears on the wall.

"Tosh, listen. When it opens, you need to be the first thing in. Once you are, I can seal your side of the rift and leave the angels in the void." I inform her.

She nods her head and maneuvers herself around the angel, then remembers Gwen is looking at it, and rushes to the wall.

"Okay, ready?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Goodbye, Tosh.."

"Goodbye, Rose."

As she speaks her goodbye, I flip the switch on the device, and the vortex opens.

A rushing wind sweeps the entire room.

"Hold on to something!" The Doctor yells as loud as he can to have his voice projected over the winds.

Everyone is the room does as instructed, and Toshiko quickly steps into the transport.

I press the right buttons on the machine and close her side of the rift indefinitely.

Moments later, the two angels in the room are swept away. The hole in the ceiling grows larger as the angels that initially entered the rift are swept back into it.

Eventually, the angels stop coming, and I close the rift completely. The wind dies down and things return to normal.

"Great, now I have a hole to fix." Jack says.

He quickly laughs childishly at the sentence he's just said, then turns back to a serious state and moves to begin repairing the wall.

"Well done." The Doctor says, climbing down the ladder and taking my hand.

His hand feels great in mine. I missed that.

"Thanks you." I smile.

We bid farewell to the friends in the room and head back to the TARDIS.

Once inside, he pulls me into a hug.

"I've missed you, Rose Tyler."

"I've missed you too, Doctor."

With that, he kisses me.

After a moment, we release, and gaze into each other's eyes.

"So. Where to?" He smiles.


End file.
